pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rewind City
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = World Key|image2 = Rewind City lawn.png|caption = An empty Rewind City lawn}} Rewind City is the 12th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It first released in January 1st, 2020. It also released with a premium plant of the world, Retro Reed. Origins This world based on VidCon, a multi-genre online video tech conference, held annually in South California since 2010. As seen at the top right corner of the lawn, this place maybe takes place in 2019. In-World Gimmicks Night Night is the main gimmick of the world. Similar to Dark Ages, suns doesn't fall from the sky. Boxes Boxes are the second main gimmick of the world. They're scattered around the places as a stage hazard, similar to tombstones. But, it can interact with Dairy Berry and Construction Zombie. Dairy Berry is the good defense against the boxes. "Special Delivery!" "Special Delivery!" is a surprise attack in this world. It happens first in Rewind City-Night 5. This surprise attack can send drones from above and drop boxes in any random places. Game Description Grab your tickets and enter to the world of 2019, where technologies and viral videos are still active. Meet some famous celebrities throughout the decades with some familiar faces. Plants and Zombies Plants : * Dairy Berry : shoots milkshake liquid at a plant. * Glitch-a-themum : explodes instantly to electroduce zombies and can remove High Voltage Zombie's ability. * Havocado : a target plant that shoots explosive avocado seed that explodes in 3x3 area. * Retro Reed : a premium plant, explodes on contact, turn all zombies around him into 8-Bit Zombies. Zombies : * Famous Zombie (and his variants) * Rewind Flag Zombie : sending a huge upload of zombie messages. * Construction Zombie : builds up a house when he reaches to the box. * High Voltage Zombie : moves faster and tougher when he's in the 6th-7th lane. * Zombie Paintbrush Zombie : spins around and stops herself in the 5th-6th lane. * Nerd Imp * Celebrity Gargantuar Levels Gallery Rewind City video 1 poster.png|An official artwork for Rewind City Video 1. Rewind City lawn.png|Rewind City empty lawn. Glitch-a-themumPvZ2.png|Glich-a-themum Retro_ReedPvZ2.png|Retro Reed, a premium plant of the world. Nerd_Imp.png|Nerd Imp Celebrity_Garg.png|Celebrity Gargantuar Rewind_Flag.png|Rewind Flag Zombie Famous_Conehead.png|Popular Conehead Famous_Buckethead.png|Popular Buckethead Famous_Zombie.png|Popular Zombie Trivia * Like Neon Mixtape Tour, this world's part segment named "Video" instead of "Part". * This is the only world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that taking place inside the building. * All zombies are based on real peoples. In this case, based on real youtubers. ** This world also based on VidCon. * The in-world music having some parts from the first game, remixing with some music from one of those YouTube Rewind videos. ** The musics are also followed with some human sounds in the background. *** The first wave was a remixed version of Moongrains from the first game, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2015, 2016, and 2017. *** The second wave was remixed version of Watery Graves and Rigor Mormist, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2014, 2015, 2016. *** The third wave was remixed version of Rigor Mormist, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2014, 2015, and 2017. *** The final wave was the remixed version of Cerebrawl, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2016, 2017, and 2018. * 8-Bit Zombies are making their second appearance in here, even without their jams. ** Maybe that's the reason why Retro Reed was released all along with this world. * Like Modern Day and Jurassic Marsh, the in-world selection seed music is similar to the first game's Main Menu music. * Unlike any worlds, Thyme Warp is used in here. ** Maybe because the world's name is similar to her ability. It's unknown why. * All special zombies in this world blinks during their ability (Paintbrush Zombie, High Voltage Zombie, Construction Zombie), idling animation, and faint animation. Category:Nighttime areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Free-edit